You Be the Princess
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: Feliks always thought of himself as fabulous but was princess pushing it too far? In an alternate universe he infact is princess material, after taking interest in a certain brit from his world, he takes interest in another from a different world with the power of a magic rose, and if that isn't bad enough there is an imposter on the loose and all he can do is sleep.
1. Chapter 1 : Curiosity Killed the Cat

/BEFORE YOU READ - This story goes along with my other story Just What They Wanted so you should check it out either before or after you read this/

Life lessons are always important to remember, sadly Feliks had yet to learn his lesson. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. The little Pole always seemed quite naive about certain things, but he was always mentally strong enough to get out of a jam.

That night after all the ponies were fed, and all the rose bushes had been watered, Feliks got ready for bed and looked out of his window. He saw a big bright shooting star, his eyes sparkled and watched at the star zipped through the sky in a flash of light. Shooting stars were rare, just like the day Feliks had earlier. He was at a World Council Meeting and there was an unfamiliar peace. No one was fighting and everyone seemed pleasant.

However someone caught Feliks' eye. A Brit named Arthur, Feliks actually thought this man was a true gentleman, good enough looking, and quite interesting. But Feliks did act rather shy around most people so he didn't say anything during the peace, but made a mental note about the man before turning his attention to something else.

Feliks had no choice he had to wish on that shooting star. He bowed his head and put his hands together as tight as he could. He racked his brain to try and find the right wording for what he wanted to say. Finally he spoke in a whisper and shut his eyes tight.

"Please. I wish that I could spend time with that English guy from the meeting earlier, I'd also really like it if he gave me a flower." He giggled like a little child after he said that.

Feliks couldn't sleep very well that night, it was about two in the morning and he eyed the phone hesitantly. He wanted to call his best friend Toris and blab for hours about everything that he wanted or that happened, but he decided not to. Besides Toris was probably asleep by now.

"I just need to go see the ponies," he said to himself before getting up and smoothing out his white nightgown.

Walking around his own house at night was a little scary and somewhat suspenseful. As his bare feet pushed down on the old floorboards the sound seemed to be speaking to Feliks. He shivered and pushed on until he reached the outside of his estate. He looked around for a minute and took some time to admire the landscape. The dark blue sky accented everything around him with a deep blue and everything had a certain mysterious glow from the moon and stars. When he stepped out he shivered from the cool breeze and laughed light-heartily as the grass moved and made a beautiful organic sound. He approached the stables and opened the door peering inside.

The ponies were all sleeping and Feliks didn't want to spook them so he backed away and walked towards the house. Before he could open the door another shooting star flashed and dashed across the sky. Feliks whipped around and looked up at the sky with his mouth slightly open and the same glittering eyes. Something else caught his attention.

His rose bushes seemed to be illuminated and they sparkled a beautiful golden color.

"Huh? My roses?" He sounded rather confused and curious, out of his curiosity he kneeled down by his flowers and stared intently at the roses. All the roses where colored a soft pink except one, it was laying on the ground and seemed to have changed color all of a sudden. It changed into a deep velvet red, It was so beautiful that Feliks picked it up and immediately was pricked by one of the sharp thorns.

What Feliks didn't know was, curiosity killed the cat.

He shook his hand and cursed, the cut was bleeding but he didn't see it as a big deal.

"I guess I should get a bandage," he sighed getting up and holding the rose carefully.

He opened his door and closed it behind him, as he was walking through the house he began to get a little dizzy. The dizzy feeling escalated when he finally found a bandage, wrapping his finger was hard but he got through it without passing out. He realized that the dizziness was becoming a problem so he hobbled towards the old-fashioned phone he had and tried to dial. His new-found double vision made it almost impossible to turn the antiqued wheel and he let go. But not the rose, he held on to it and glanced at it before falling down.

"What? H-help!" He tried yelling but his voice was just too soft, and no one was around to hear him anyways.

The rose changed into a dark purple after Feliks looked at it, shortly after he passed out and let the strange flower lay in the palm of his hand.

As Feliks laid passed out on his own floor the shooting star appeared once more and his body seemed to have disappeared leaving behind the purple rose. When Feliks disappeared something else appeared, someone else. But where was Feliks? Was he to go in place of someone else?

That rose changed once more, it reverted to the deep red color it was before Feliks fainted and waited to serve it's purpose. But what was it's purpose? What's anyone's purpose?


	2. Chapter 2 : If He Gave Me a Flower

After a few hours Feliks' eyelids fluttered softly. When Feliks opened his eyes he was immediately surprised. Someone familiar was looking down on him. They looked like the snazzy Brit from the meeting but strange.

"Ah! You are awake." The man chimmed.

His smile was wide and toothy. Light red hair and boundless freckles threw Feliks off a little and he jumped up.

"Oh! Yeah." his lip quivered and he squeaked like a mouse.

The other English man nodded and raised his bushy eyebrows. Over all he looked sweet but there was a certian gruesomeness in his face. He gazed at Feliks with his pastel blue eyes, and Feliks couldn't look away from them.

"You alright there poppet? I rushed over once I got your call." He chuckled and scratched his head, "I gave you that rose but then you just passed out. And you look different, a lot different. Don't worry I think it's cute."

Feliks gasped and looked in his hand, he was holding the same colored red rose as before. Feliks sputtered but couldn't say any words, he threw the rose down and scooted away from the other man in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong now Łukasz? Are you playing a trick on me?" The Brit laughed and got closer to Feliks, cornering him.

He played with a small strand of Feliks' blonde hair and his eyebrows seemed to wiggle for a bit.

"You look rather pale Łukasz, a lot paler than usual. What was wrong with the rose?" he asked noticing something was very wrong.

The English man was mistaken, and Feliks lashed out due to his confusion.

"Wah! Stop where did you take me!? And you need to get that rose away from me!" Feliks yelled and pushed the English man away from him. "I'm not Łukasz I'm Feliks," he huffed calming down a little.

"Oh my, well this is your- I mean Łukasz's house I didn't take you anywhere." The Brit responded calmly, "I guess that rose can do some strange things. I'm Oliver, Oliver Kirkland."

Oliver smiled brightly and held out his hand for Feliks to shake. Feliks extended his hand and completed the handshake.

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewic." Feliks said softly.

"Łukasiewic!? That's Łukasz's last name, you two must be related. Long lost brothers or cousins perhaps."

Oliver began to get very interested in who Feliks really was. He got up and offered Feliks a hand.

"I'm sure you can wear some of Łukasz's clothes and I'll make you some tea!" Oliver trilled and waltzed off to go make some tea, leaving Feliks alone.

Feliks looked around and the room looked just like his room, except darker and dustier, and dirtier.

"Alright then. I guess I can look in the dresser." He shrugged and walked over the dresser. It was covered in dust and had an empty ashtray on it. Feliks pulled out a drawer, it didn't have much in it. Just a few pairs of flanel were in this drawer, Feliks stuck his tongue out and closed that drawer. He opened another and found a couple of plain tees and in another he found nice button up shirts that Feliks likes to wear in aqua, green and a soft yellow. There was also a single pair of black pants in Feliks' size. Feliks picked up the aqua shirt and held it against his chest. It was just his size.

"Whoever this Łukasz person is, they have some sense of style, but not really. It's a good thing he wears the same size as me though."

Feliks opened the last drawer and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a military uniform that looked a lot like Feliks'. It was a khaki and dark brown color and instead of the green caplet it had a matching brown scarf, and the same style khaki hat.

"Ooh~ this looks nice. And it's almost just . . . Just like mine." Feliks took it out of the drawer and held it up.

He admired it for a second then put it back, making sure to fold it properly.

"Well, I guess I should change out of my night clothes." He mused to himself and shrugged.

Feliks shut the door and proceeded to take off his nightgown. Once it was off his body an icy breeze sent a chill down Feliks' spine and a loud creak noise came from the door hinge. Feliks could only stand there half naked and frozen in fear.


	3. Chapter 3 : More Than Flowers

Feliks didn't dare whip around this place was creepy as it is and he thought with a shiver. _Oh my gosh, today is they day I die. I have no idea what to think anymore this is totally unfair. _

"Feliks." A voice hissed from behind him.

Now was the time, Feliks turned his head slowly like in the horror movies to look towards the voice. Without a doubt it was Oliver with what seemed to be a handcut bouquet of flowers.

In a quick snap of Oliver's fingers he barked at Feliks. "Now freeze!"

He had a sharp and terrifying look on his face as he cut his eyes at Feliks and snickered. A dark aura seemed to be surrounding him. Oliver had always been initially friendly to strangers but most people from his world even Łukasz described him as devilish and scary at times.

Feliks opened his mouth as if he were going to scream at Oliver. He had surprised Feliks, but no scream came out all the Pole could do was look at the other.

_What is he doing!? With flowers and no tea! I wanna go home! This place is too much!_

Feliks thought to himself, he was trembling. He quickly grabbed his nightgown and put it over his body as a light pink began to color his cheeks. He felt so vulnerable there at that house.

_This is crazy it's like I am home but I'm so far away, how am I supposed to do anything around here with all these scary things happening!? _

He got angry at himself then returned Oliver's sinister grin with a frustrated frown of his own.

"What do you think you are doing! It's totally not okay to scare people like that." He nodded and turned a darker pink color as he got more worked up. He began to yell due to his fear and the bad vibes he got from the house. "And I'm trying to change like you told me to, as if this place isn't creepy enough I have to deal with you scaring me too! What's up with you? And why do you have flowers and-"

Oliver scoffed and interrupted him not seeming to give a care about what Feliks had to say.

"Blah blah blah. Listen blondie, why should I trust you?" Oliver took a step forwards and seemed to be coming to his senses.

Why should he trust Feliks? This whole ordeal was also confusing for Oliver as well as Feliks.

"Where did you come from anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous out here, princess." Oliver sneered then laid the bouquet on the dresser.

Feliks scooted away a little and bit down trying not to scream or yell anymore

"Princess, that's a nice name for you. You will tell me what happened to my friend." Oliver growled and turned to look in a nearby closet.

_Oh I hope this is a joke, because if this Feliks is really a bad guy. I don't know what I'll do... Oh wait yes I do! I'll just have to do something really really bad. _Oliver thought to himself while messing around with clothing hangers until he found the perfect thing.

Feliks remained silent, he knew that he could bolt anytime he wanted to but something told him to stay. He wasn't up for a mad dash just yet.

"Look at this! It's perfect for a princess like you." Oliver cackled and pulled out a big poofy blue dress and a tiara with princess cut gems.

"This was Łukasz's Halloween costume last year, he refused to wear it ever again. So I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you wore it." Oliver said narrowing his eyes and giving Feliks a crooked smile.

Feliks backed up until he hit the wall and cursed at himself.

_I wanna go home, there is no way I'm wearing that dress! Maybe he'll stop if I threaten to hurt the bouquet of flowers!_

Feliks often thought of good ideas but not this time. He got a sudden burst of energy and snatched the bouquet off the dresser. He briefly looked down and saw that it was a bouquet of brightly colored roses.

"Eeee!" He yelled as his whole face turned pale.

He was terrified of those roses, without making another sound he threw the bouquet on the floor and stomped on it multiple times and kept his eyes fixated on the ruined flowers. Oliver frowned up and grabbed a hold of the sturdy metal post that the clothes hangers hung on. He tugged angrily and wrestled with it before it finally broke off and all the clothes dropped to the ground.

Feliks looked up quickly and began to hyperventilate as Oliver's eyes turned cold as steel.

"You shouldn't have done that, are Łukasz's special flowers, you know how much he likes his flowers." Oliver said with a crass voice. "Or maybe you don't."

The Brit came closer to Feliks and backed him into a wall. Feliks couldn't think, everything was happening so fast and he felt like there was no time. All he could focus on was Oliver's low growl and monstrous appearance. Oliver's eyes began to turn a deep purple, when he took his last step forward completely boxing Feliks in a dark shadow covered his eyes. The last thing Feliks saw was Oliver drawing back revealing a sharp stare and swinging the bar to where it connected with Feliks' head knocking him out.

Oliver lifted Feliks up and laid him on the bed. "He can't be trusted." Oliver said to himself before picking up the princess dress and tiara and smiling evilly.


	4. Chapter 4 : Beauty Sleep

After being knocked out Feliks couldn't help being subconsciously terrified. And the worst thing was he could hear Oliver, mumbling to himself and creepily laughing as he rustled what sounded like clothing.

It wasn't long before Feliks' eyelids began to flutter then open. Feliks' head was throbbing and his mouth was dry. He was looking up at the ceiling of Łukasz's filthy house and he struggled to sit up.

"Oh I see you're up Princess!" Oliver tweeted with a morbid grin.

Oliver's voice frightened Feliks, but he was so week after Oliver's attack. He finally sat up on the bed and to his surprise he was dressed in that blue dress Oliver had before. A tiara pulled on Feliks' hair but he didn't dare touch it, Oliver was eyeing him with a villainous smile. He finally woke up, I bet he'll think twice before stomping Łukasz's flowers. Oliver thought to himself.

"Now we can play tea party! I'll be Sir Oliver and you can be Princess Feliks." He snickered turning to get a tray with dainty tea cups and a teapot on it.

"Eh, sure ... Sir Oliver." Feliks grumbled he couldn't argue or attempt to run away from the other, he had a throbbing headache and thinking became almost impossible.

Oliver laid the tray down on a nightstand next to the bed. He poured Feliks a cup of tea, the tea looked a bit different than it usually. It was lighter and smelled like fresh flowers. Roses. "Would you like some tea Princess." He smiled happily holding the cup.

Feliks nodded slowly and took the cup gingerly without saying a word. _Maybe the tea will make me feel better. _Feliks thought not entirely sensing the fragrant smell.

He took a sip and weakly shook his head. "It tastes strange, like..." he paused and his eyes widened, "Like flowers!" He dropped the tea cup and his lap and let the scalding hot tea seep through the dresses fabric.

Feliks opened his mouth to yell but he couldn't all he could do was lay his head back down, everything was making his head throb and bang against his skull. He had a few broken thoughts before his eyelids got heavy. _There were flower in . . . It's so hot . . . I want to leave. _The more he wanted to escape Oliver's wrath, the sleepier he got.

Oliver cackled as he waved a rose petal in front of Feliks' face, the petal was a deep red then it slowly changed to a dark purple. Feliks vaguely remembered that color change, but before he could have a solid thought about it he seemed to be forced to sleep by whatever was in that tea.

"Aww, I thought you would have really liked my rose petal tea." Oliver said with another cruel laugh.

He watched Feliks' fruitless fight to stay awake. When he was finally asleep Oliver gathered multiple bouquets of pink, yellow and white pastel colored flowers and place them all around his Sleeping Beauty Feliks. He made Feliks hold the last bouquet of red roses. _He looks so pretty with all those flowers! Maybe when he wakes up he'll have more respect for flowers... if he ever wakes up._ Oliver thought to himself before placing a single dark purple rose in the center of the bouquet then walking off to leave Feliks alone.

The once burning hot tea soon became like a warm comfortable blanket over Feliks' lap. The extra sleep was good for him but after what seemed like hours of dreaming about seemingly random scenarios he began to dream about someone who could save him. Oliver had left the house, and it seemed like Feliks would never be save, he would be trapped in a different dimension forever, with someone else taking his place.


	5. Chapter 5 : Knight in Shining Armor

Feliks wanted to wake up, but something was gripping him like a vice, preventing him from waking. Those roses did indeed have magical powers but he should have known that from the start.

He could smell something, from outside his dream. A flowery scent. It was pleasing and brought on a vision, a vision of winged horses and brave knights.

"I think I've got it now." Oliver muttered.

Feliks took note and continued listening from his slumber. Feliks also noticed the whining of a small foal

"I just have to kiss him to break the spell!" Oliver trilled petting Feliks' head, "Alright here I go."

Oliver leaned down and pecked Feliks quickly, immediately after that moment happened a supernatural air entered the room and Feliks' eyes opened instantly. Oliver was leaning over him with a toothy smile.

Feliks gasped and looked away letting his eyes run across the room. He looked towards the dresser and in the once empty ashtray was a dark purple rose that seemed to be smoking. It was releasing the flowery scent into the room. When Feliks glanced at it, the smoke began to get more and more thick and excessive.

It flowed all throughout the room cloaking Oliver and the little colt. Feliks struggled away from Oliver and fell off the bed. The Englishman got off the bed and stood near the foal, the smoke faded a little and made it look as if Oliver was wearing a full suit of armor. The smoke did the same for the pony, giving it a set of feathery wings.

_What's happening? My dreams?_ Feliks thought to himself panicking and trying to scoot back.

The foal got up and neighed loudly, Oliver approached Feliks and took out an ornate looking dagger. He kneeled down.

"Don't fret Feliks, I won't leave you. Not now." Oliver snickered driving the dagger in Feliks' chest.

Feliks however didn't bleed and the pain was dull instead of sharp. The smoke now went to cover up Feliks. Oliver got up and took a step back with a wicked grin, he had 'killed' Feliks.

However once the smoke cleared Feliks was gone. Someone different yet very similar laid there. A heartbroken beast of a man, with course strawberry blonde hair and dull blue-green eyes.

Oliver dropped his dagger and all the roses in the room withered away.


End file.
